Vida a alugar
by Rafa008
Summary: Archie se encontra com Shelly em Lilycove, antes de uma missão da Equipe Aqua.


**Autora:** Rafa008

**Shipper:** Shelly/Archie

**Música **Life for rent-Dido

**Resumo:** Archie se encontra com Shelly em Lilycove, antes de uma missão da Equipe Aqua.

**Vida a alugar**

_Eu nunca encontrei um lugar para chamar de lar_

_Eu nunca fiquei tempo o suficiente para conseguir isso_

_Peço desculpas mais uma vez, não estou amando_

Uma moça de cabelos ruivos e cacheados estava sentada na grama, perto do mar em Lilycove. Era de noite e ela usava uma calça jeans azul, com um tope preto, um colete azul e uma bandana da mesma cor. Era a comandante Shelly, da Equipe Aqua. Ela tinha o queixo apoiado nos joelhos, enquanto fitava o mar, pensativa. Estava ali porque não estava conseguindo relaxar na base Aqua, com Matt e Sean perguntando se estava preparada para a operação do dia seguinte.

Shelly-Tem que dar certo, eu sou a melhor para essa infiltração. E se não, a equipe aqua já era. E ela é tudo o que tenho.

Amanhã, ela iria se infiltrar na base da Equipe Magma para conseguir informações valiosas. Estava nessa equipe há 3 anos, quando tinha 20 e há um ano, havia sido promovida por Archie, para ser uma das comandantes de táticas. A equipe aqua era tudo para ela, sua casa, seu trabalho. E tinha Archie, líder da Equipe Aqua. Ele sempre contava com ela e ela gostava de estar perto dele. Archie, com aquele jeito de pirata, lhe passava a sensação de segurança, sem essas duas coisas, não haveria muita coisa que restasse. Ela afastou uma mecha de cabelo quando alguém tocou seu ombro e ela se assustou, se levantando e puxando o braço da figura, para se defender.

Archie-Shelly, calma.

Shelly viu um homem de cabelos morenos e barba e camisa aberta, usando uma bandana azul. Shelly o soltou rapidamente, seus olhos mostrando preocupação.

Shelly-Me desculpe chefe. Doeu?

Archie-Não, esta tudo bem.

_Mas isto não é algo que eu pretendesse, _

_que o teu se partisse completamente_

_É apenas um pensamento, só um pensamento_

Ele massageou o braço e ficou parado, ao lado dela.

Shelly-Como sabia que eu estaria aqui?

Archie-Você não estava na base, então achei que você iria vir aqui ver o mar.

Shelly cruzou os braços, olhando a frente, o mar escuro, vendo alguns Pelippers voando.

Shelly-Ele é lindo.

Archie se virou para a ruiva.

Archie-Esta tudo certo para amanhã?

Shelly-Sim chefe.

Archie sorriu.

Archie-É por isso que te escolhi para o posto de comandante. E para essa missão.

Shelly o olhou, curiosa.

Archie-Porque você é inteligente, rápida e sempre se sai bem.

Shelly-Obrigada.

Archie-Eu sempre quis saber, por que você escolheu se juntar a essa Equipe? Você é tão talentosa que se sairia bem em qualquer coisa que escolhesse...

Shelly-Eu... Cresci em Pacifidlog, mas sai cedo de casa, a procura de algo que me desafiasse e meus pais não gostaram de eu ter fugido. Hoje, a Equipe Aqua é tudo o que eu tenho. E você.

Archie arregalou seus olhos, ao ouvir as palavras de Shelly. Ela era linda, mas se o plano de conquistar Kyogre desse errado, a equipe aqua iria à ruína e Archie levaria Shelly junto. E ele não queria isso. Archie colocou as mãos nos ombros de Shelly e lhe deu um sorriso triste.

Archie-Shelly... Eu te amo, mas única coisa que tenho a lhe oferecer, é esse mar e o meu amor. Se nossos planos derem errado, você pode ir presa comigo!

Shelly tirou uma de suas mãos de seu ombro e levou até seu próprio rosto apertando-a ali.

Shelly-Archie, eu também te amo. Tudo que eu tenho, é essa equipe e você. Se você me permitir, eu vou ficar ao seu lado, aqui, na cadeia...

Ele sorriu, quase não acreditando no que ela disse. Ele balançou a cabeça, fitando-a de um jeito tão terno que era estranho. Archie sempre tinha uma pose de homem mau, de pirata.

Archie-Shelly... O que eu fiz para ter você comigo hum?

Ela sorriu, enquanto Archie fechava a distancia entre eles e encostava o seu nariz ao dela e a beijou. Archie levou as mãos às costas dela, massageando-a, enquanto aprofundava o beijo, sentindo a maciez de seus lábios nos seus. Os dois foram sentando-se na grama, sem se desgrudarem e Archie subiu uma de suas mãos, de suas costas até sua cabeça e soltou a bandana de Shelly dos cabelos, deixando a franja livre. Os dois afastaram os rostos em busca de ar, ambos com os lábios vermelhos e Shelly respondeu:

Shelly-E que tenho sorte de ter te encontrado, capitão.

_Mas, se a minha vida está para alugar_

_E eu não aprendo a comprá-la_

Eles se deitaram no gramado escuro, lado a lado, vendo as estrelas. Archie entrelaçou sua mão a dela e disse:

Archie-Quando ganharmos Kyogre, e estivermos no controle de tudo, vou te levar em uma viajem de barco pelos mares de Hoenn.

Shelly-Como piratas, hum?

Archie-Exatamente.

Ele levantou o tronco, olhando para Shelly, cujos cabelos formavam uma cortina ao seu redor, espalhados no chão. Ele abaixou a cabeça e a beijou novamente, sua barba roçando na pele dela, de leve, e sua línguas travavam uma batalha. Shelly subiu seus lábios até a face dele e lhe deu um beijo, e os dois ficaram deitados na grama, ele com uma mão ao redor de sua cintura e ela, com sua bochecha tocando a dele, observando o céu.

_Então, eu não mereço nada mais do que tenho_

_Porque nada do que eu tenho é verdadeiramente meu_


End file.
